The development of inert gas filled lighting displays or sign systems (hereinafter referred to generally as "neon signs") of various kinds has evolved to include the installation of neon signs in many locations that are subject to adverse weather conditions such as humidity, rain, snow, high winds, temperature extremes and prolonged exposure to ultraviolet and infrared degradation from sunlight. Other environmental hazards include infestations of dust or insects, and decomposition due to interaction with ozone. Further, the excitation of the inert gas or neon disposed within the display tubing requires high voltages (2000-15,000 volts) which contributes to system deterioration by the generation of heat (including burning, melting, or arcing) and the potential for combustion inside the housings that contain the connections of power (or GTO) cables to neon tube electrodes.
Also, neon electrode tubing and associated power cables are often required to be doubled back over themselves in order to eliminate "black spots" in the continuity of the displayed message. This doubling back often causes cracking in the cable insulation which thereby creates safety hazards due to the exposure of the bare electrical conductors carrying high voltages and the potential for damaging electrical shorts. Such bare exposures are also a violation of the National Electrical Code (N.E.C.) Article 600.
Therefore, the neon sign industry needs a sturdy, protective housing and cap assembly for receiving and containing the connections between power supply cables and associated neon tube electrodes, particularly when double back installations are desired for the integrity of a particular installation. Furthermore, such assemblies should be made from materials which resist high ultraviolet light and ozone, have dimensional stability under stress, high insulative and heat resistive values and which permit the utilization of less costly components in the erection of a sign assembly. Still further, such housing designs must incorporate features that will permit the complete sealing of the housing and cap assembly into a weatherproof, watertight unit as defined by the N.E.C. and as required for listing with Underwriter Laboratories (UL) or the Canadian Standards Association (CSA). Lastly, it is even more desirable to create an airtight or hermetically sealed assembly without the use of additional sealants. It is toward these goals that the present disclosure is directed.